Split
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Everyone has a personality, but some people have many so what happens when two people who have multiple personalities meet and soon find out that the closer they get the more it will effect their personalities.
1. Chapter 1

(?'s P.O.V)

What's your name a question that everyone can answer but I can't. As much as I would like to know the answer but I just don't.

For as long as I can remember I've never known my real name so it's hard to think what it could be with all the names out there it could be Damian, Zack or even Everett.

Who knows but let's start from the beginning. I've been rambling on haven't I, well let me introduce myself you can call me Brick, Butch or Boomer I'll answer to any of the three of them.

(A/N: I'm gonna have to explain how this is gonna work the person who's p.o.v it is will be in control like when it's Brick's p.o.v he's in control and when Butch and Boomer talk Brick is the only one who can hear them since they're in his head Brick doesn't talk to them outloud but with his thoughts. Got it good i can explain it more if anyone needs it)

(Brick's P.O.V)

I open the door to enter the school and I look around. I have dark ginger hair and crimson red eyes.

I am wearing my signature red hat, with a black t-shirt with a white skull on a book with a paintbrush that's dripping paint on the book in its mouth, blue jeans that are faded on the knees, and grey high top Supra shoes.

"This place still smells like ass and desperation." Butch said

"How can you say that?" Boomer asked

"I mean he's not wrong." I thought

I start to walk down the halls to my locker

"Hey nerd!" someone shouted

I sigh and turn around to see the safety for our school's football team Phil

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Where's Butch I want to talk to him?" he asked impatiently

"I don't know and I don't care." I answered getting my stuff out of my locker

Phil pushes my locker closed and grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the lockers

"Don't get smart with me brick head." Phil said

Phil lets me go and starts to walk down the hall. I shake my head in his direction.

"The fuck does he want with me?" Butch asked

"Who knows. But I do know we have art first ready Boom?" I said

"Yup always ready for art." Boomer said excited

I walk into the bathroom and take off my hat and close my eyes. My hair turn dirty blonde and my turn to a berry blue color

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and clip Brick's hat to my pants. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall to art class.

"Oh great a class of hippies pouring out their feelings." Butch said annoyed

"That's not even remotely what art class is about." Brick said

I walk into the classroom and take my seat. I take out my sketchbook and start sketching.

"morning everyone we have a new student joining our class. Please come in." said

I hear the door open but I don't take my eyes off of my sketch.

"Please welcome Bubbles Parker. You can take a seat next to Boomer. Raise your hand" said

I raise my left hand and continue to draw. I can hear people talking. After a few seconds I put hand down.

"what we're gonna be doing today which is just continue on your sketches which will now be due next week to give Bubbles some time". said

"Um excuse me." someone said

I am in my own world then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over and to me it felt like the world stopped. When I looked up I think i am looking at an angel she has golden blonde hair and baby blues eyes.

"Yes angel." I answered

"What?" she asked

"I mean yes what do you need?" I asked

"The fuck was that?" Butch said laughing and I can hear Brick chuckling

"What are we supposed to be drawing?" she asked

"Oh um a surreal drawing of yourself." I answered

"Can I see yours?" she asked

I nodded and showed her mine. It's a colorless sketch of me with three heads one head is Brick, and the other head is Butch with mine in the middle. The shirt we're wearing has three sections with each having something different. Brick's section has a theater mask, mine has a paint brush dripping paint and Butch's has a can of spray paint spraying a wall.

"Oh wow that's really cool. Who are the other two heads?" she asked

"Those are my older brothers Brick and Butch." I said

"Well they're as nice as you i would like to meet them." she said

After a while the bell rings and I pack up my stuff

"Oh I never did catch your name." I said she looks at me confused

"Her name is Bubbles." Butch said

"It was said when introduced her." Brick said

I face palmed "your name is Bubbles isn't it?" I asked

She nodded giggling a little bit

"I imagine while I was in my own world you already found out my name is Boomer." I said

"Yes I have." Bubbles said

"Hopefully I'll see you around." I said

"I hope so." Bubbles said

I give a small wave and walk out of class

"You should really pay more attention to your angel." Butch said

"Shut up." I thought


	2. Chapter 2

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I'm walking out of art class a little embarrassed.

"Guys I have a serious question." I thought

"And?" Butch asked

"What is it?" Bricked asked

"Do you guys think i have a chance with Bubbles?" I thought

"Hmm as much I would like to make fun of you but I can't since I think you do." Butch said

"Wow Butch not being a dick you definitely have a chance." Brick said

"But wouldn't I have to tell her about us?" I thought

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Brick said

"Anyway forget her for a second, it's my turn since we have gym next." Butch said

I roll my eyes "alright." I said

"Don't you roll our eyes at me." Butch said

I walked into the bathroom and I close my eyes. My hair turns raven balck and my eyes turn forest green

(Butch's P.O.V)

I crack my neck.

"Alright bitches the professional is at the wheel." I said

"Who are you talking to?" Boomer asked

"Himself. Cause he's definitely not talking to us." Brick said

I walk out of the bathroom and head straight to the locker room.

(at gym class)

We're playing soccer and I have the ball juking and dodging people. I am about to score but then something trips me and I go face first into the dirt. I roll over onto my back and look down and I see a girl with raven black hair running down the field with the ball and she scores a goal.

"Butch get your butt off the ground and play!" Coach yells at me

I push myself up and I am back on my feet. I jog to the center of the field and now I am face to face with the girl well, face to chest. I scoop the ball and try to get it over her head but she headbutts the ball, in a moment of quick thinking I bicycle kick the ball and it goes over her head.

The Coach blows the whistle.

"That's the game it ends in a draw we will settle this next class." Coach said

I wipe the sweat from my forehead with my t-shirt. I walked over to the girl and I put my hand out.

"Are we hallucinating?" Boomer asked

"We have to be if Butch is being a good sport." Brick said

"Fuck both of you." I thought

"Good game." I said

She looks at my hand and shakes it

"Is that it?" she asked

"Am I supposed to say something else?" I asked

"If you don't want to be kicked in the balls. No." she said

"I've never seen you before so I am guessing that you're new here." I said

"Yes it's my first day." she said

"It fucking sucks doesn't it?" I asked

"Yeah it does." she said laughing a little

"I'm Butch." I said

"I'm Buttercup." she said

"Too girly for my taste I am gonna call you BC." I said

"Surprisingly I don't hate it." she said

"I realize something." I said

"What would that be?" she asked

"We've been holding hands this entire time." I said

We both looked down and saw that I was correct quickly letting go.

"Well uh I'll see you around BC." I said as I start to walk away

"Yeah see ya." she said

"Be ready to lose tomorrow." I said

"Like I would ever lose to you." she said

I get into the locker room and change.

"Alright study hall is next time to relax." I said

"Yeah no it's my turn for today's study hall." Brick said

"God damn it now I have to watch you read." I thought

I look around and see nobody is around. I grab Brick's hat off my pants and I close my eyes. My hair turns dark ginger and my eyes turn crimson red.

(Brick's P.O.V)

I put my hat back on and I walk to the library, find a table and I sit down. I realize I need a book and I go on the hunt for it

"Oh come on why can't we just play games on our phone or computer?" Butch asked

"Because we have to study for different classes so we're not behind." I thought

"What do you so we're not behind bitch we are ahead if anything." Butch said

"Butch has a point." Boomer said

I was about to say something but I get hit in the head with a book.

"Ow." I said

I turn around and see a girl with ginger hair and bubblegum pink eyes.

"I am so sorry that was an accident." she said

"That's alright." I said

I lean over and pick up the book.

"Romeo and Juliet'' huh." I said

"Yeah it's a classic." she said

"Well I can appreciate a woman of culture." I said

"Is Brick flirting?" Butch gasped

"I am so proud." Boomer said

"Well I can appreciate a man of culture. My name is Blossom." she said

"Well it's nice to meet you Blossom. I'm Brick." I said

"Can I have my book please?" she asked

"Oh right sorry here you go." I said handing her the book

Blossom gives me a smile and walks away.

"What the fuck did i just witness?" Butch asked

"We witnessed Brick learning that there are more things to life other than books." Boomer said

"Both of you shut up." I thought

Throughout the entirety of the study hall I would sneak a couple glances at Blossom and sometimes she would be looking at me and would quickly look back at her book.

"Looks like we made some friends today." Boomer said excited

"Boomer that is not something to be excited for in fact it's even more sad that we made three friends our entire time being in high school and we're seniors now." Butch explained


	3. Chapter 3

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I am sitting in study hall which is in the library and every so often would sneak a peek at Brick but would quickly look back at my book if I even remotely saw his eyes shift.

"Do you like what you see?" Bubbles asked

"By the way she's looking at him I think so." Buttercup said chuckling a bit

"Both of you shut up. I am looking just to figure out uh what color his eyes are." I thought

"His eyes are red and it took you looking almost ten times to figure this out." Buttercup said

"Yes it did." I thought

"I wonder what color Boomer's eyes are?" Bubbles asked

"What!?" I thought and Buttercup said

"What?" Bubbles asked

"How do you not know Boomer's eye color you were like Bloss and staring at him." Buttercup said

"Hey! do you know Butch's eye color?" I thought

"They're green but what does Butch's eye color have to do with this?" Buttercup asked

"Nevermind." I thought

"Oh, because the two of you don't know people's eye colors you thought I wouldn't well better luck next time leader girl." Buttercup said

"Why d-" I started to think

"Dude Fuck off!" someone shouted

I flinched a little and I look around the library and see that it looks like no one else heard it

"You guys heard that too right?" I thought

"Yeah who was that?" Buttercup asked

The bell rings so I put my book in my backpack and start to leave. I eventually make it to my locker and I grab my stuff, close my locker and then accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry." I said

I look and see Brick standing there

"We gotta stop bumping into each other like this." Brick said smiling

"Don't stare she'll think you're creepy." someone said

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Did I hear what?" Brick asked confused

"It's nothing important." I said

"Oh you do know a girl named Bubbles?" he asked

"Yeah, she's my younger sister." I answered

"Great my younger brother Boomer is looking for her and wants to ask her something." Brick said

I nod "alright when I see her I'll let her know." I said

"Cool Boomer will be in the courtyard after school." Brick said then walked away

Bubbles starts squealing

"Hey! Hey! You're not the only one in here!" Buttercup shouted

(at Lunch. In the cafeteria)

(Brick"s P.O.V)

I am sitting at a table eating lunch alone.

"Do you mind if I join you?" someone asked

I look up and see Blossom

I smiled " sure." I said

"Why are eating lunch alone?" she asked

"It's more peaceful that way." I said

"Looks more l-" Blossom started to say

"Brick look out!" Butch shouted

I look and see a football flying towards my head then I feel my left arm go numb but my arm comes right up and catches the ball.

"Brick are you alright?" Blossom asked

"Yeah." I said

"Nice catch." she said

"Yeah it was nothing." I said

"What was that?" I thought

"I think I took control of just our arm instead of our whole body." Butch said

"Can we do that?" Boomer asked

"Can we do what?" Blossom asked

I look at Blossom confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You asked if we could do that and I wanted to know what that is." Blossom explained

"Um I gotta go." I said

Then I stand up, throw away my lunch and left the cafeteria. I am walking down the hall

"Something is up with that girl." Butch said

"Yeah I am with Butch on this one." Boomer said

"It's like she could hear Boomer talking." I thought

(timeskip to the end of the day)

I start to walk to the bathroom and I take off my hat and clip it to my pants. My hair turns dirty blonde and my eyes turn berry blue.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I walk out of the bathroom and look around. I make it to courtyard and sit on the bench.

"Why are you so nervous?" Butch asked

"I'm not nervous." I thought

"Boom we have the same mind and body we already know you're nervous." Brick said

I happen to see Bubbles coming out of the corner of my eye

"Alright both of you shut up I'm gonna need a clear mind." I thought

"Blossom said you wanted to ask me something." Bubbles said

"Yeah uh I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me." I said shyly

"Yes I would like that." she said

I breathe a sigh of relief, she giggles a bit

"Sorry I was that nervous." I said

"You looked like it when I walked over here." she said

"I'll see you on Saturday we'll take a walk in the park." I said

"That sounds great I can't wait." she said

I smiled "alright see ya." I said as I walked away

"That's my guy!" Butch cheered

"Great job Boom!" Brick said


End file.
